Tails x Cosmo - Maintenance of planes and love
by ThomasElias
Summary: A stormy day is perfect for fixing planes in the hangar...and making love.


It was a stormy autumn Saturday in the Mystic Ruins, with heavy rain, strong winds and lightning, with thunder to accompany it. It was obviously a terrible weather for flying, but on the other hand, the perfect weather for airplane maintenance in the safety of a closed hangar. At least that's how a young fox boy saw it as he was busying himself inside his small but tidy and well maintained hangar, working hard on his blue, yellow and green biplane that was secured in the middle of the hangar.

The fox in question, called by his friends as Tails due to his unique, twin tails, slowly wagged said appendages behind him as he was working on the engine of his biplane, called the Tornado. Although there was nothing wrong it, being in perfectly fine working order, he always tried to fine-tune and improve it even more, pushing the plane's abilities, as well as his own further.

While his dedication to improve his skills was certainly admirable, the negative effect of this was that he quite often lost track of time, spending long hours in his hanger while he thoughts only minutes passed, this day being no exception. When he was still living alone, this wasn't really a problem, but since then a young girl came into his life, and while she understood how his hobby sometimes controlled him instead the other way around, there were times when she had to remind the young fox boy that other things existed besides his planes and gadgets. And as the hours passed, it seemed another reminder was in order…

And indeed, as the fox boy lost himself in his work, the side door in the hangar slowly opened and a green haired young girl, similar age to the fox stepped in, carrying a tray with food on it in her hands. The fox boy was so focused on his work that he didn't even notice the door opening and closing or that the young girl walked up behind him.

"Tails?" the young girl softly spoke up to get his attention. Tails slightly jumped at her voice, so distracted he was. When he turned to the young seedrian girl however, his face quickly lit up with a warm smile. Once he also noticed the tray in her hands, he became confused for a moment, looking up the clock hanging on the hangar wall, seeing that it read 14:52.

"Oh, I missed lunch again?" he asked, looking back at the seedrian girl, blushing with an apologetic expression on his face.

"By a few hours." said Cosmo, the young seedrian girl with a warm, understanding smile on her face as he placed the tray on a table next to him, next to his tools. "Tails, I know you like working hard, but don't you think you're overdoing it sometimes?" she asked softly, crossing her hands in front of her petal-like skirt.

"I'm sorry Cosmo." Tails said with a small smile, putting his tools down and reaching to her hands with his own, taking them in his palms. "You know how I always get caught up in my work." he said softly.

"I know." she replied. "But you really should learn to take breaks so you don't push yourself too hard." she continued, smiling at him lovingly and gently holding onto his hand with hers. "And I would also like to see you more than just in the morning and evening." she added with a small blush, making Tails blush as well.

"I'm sorry Cosmo, I'll try to change this bad habit of mine." he said warmly, stepping closer to gently embrace the beautiful seedrian girl. "I hope you don't take this as me trying to avoid you."

"Tailsy…" Cosmo replied in her sweet voice, bringing her right hand to his left cheek, gently caressing it. "I would be silly to think that after all the wonderful things you did for me and the amazing times you spent with me." she said lovingly. "I know it's just a case of old habits die hard."

Tails smiled at her, gazing into her mesmerizing blue eyes. She was always so understanding with him, even when he himself thought he didn't deserve it. Before he could say anything, Cosmo added:

"Although sometimes I do feel a bit jealous of your plane." she said with a bashful smile and blush, making Tails chuckle.

"Well, think of it this way: I spend so much time with the Tornado because I'm trying to make it perfect. You however…you're already perfect." the fox boy said with a loving smile on his face, eagerly awaiting to see her reactions, which soon came; the seedrian girl blushed deeply, her bashful smile widening.

"Tails!" she exclaimed, but her playful tone and smile made it obvious she was enjoying his compliment. "You're gonna spoil me if you keep treating me like this." she said, continuing to caress his soft, fluffy cheek, enjoying its silky softness.

"I don't think that's possible." Tails responded. "You're too loving and caring to be spoiled." he said, gently tightening the embrace around her waist, pulling her closer to show his affection towards her.

"Tailsy…" Cosmo said softly, lost for words as her cheeks blushed madly. They shared loving looks, lost in each other's eyes that reflected their deep love and care for the other. Eventually Tails broke the silence.

"I know it's a bit too late for it, but…would you like have lunch with me here?" he asked, a bit bashfully. Cosmo smiled at his question sweetly before answering.

"I would love to. But your tables are all full with your tools." she pointed out. Tails looked around and indeed, he had filled every horizontal area possible besides the floor with tools, blueprints, paper towels he used to clean himself, engine and various other parts, different gadgets he was working on on-and-off.

"Well…" he said as he turned back to her, his blush deepening, before suddenly having an idea. "We could eat on the wing of the Tornado if that's okay with you." Cosmo gave him one more sweet smile before replying.

"Hehe, that actually sounds romantic." she said with a sweet giggle, looking at her beloved fox boy with a small blush. Tails smiled widely at her response before beginning to spin his two long, bushy tails. In a matter of moments, they were spinning fast enough to lift the fox boy as well as the petite seedrian girl off the ground, the young couple tightly embracing each other. Tails slowly lifted them both off the ground, flying to the top wings of his biplane. Once there, he gently placed Cosmo on her feet before flying back down for the tray Cosmo brought him. He carefully brought it on the wing as well, then placed it on the surface of the wing, sitting down in front of it cross-legged. Cosmo smiled at him and followed suit, sitting down on the other side of the tray, facing Tails.

Even as the storm raged above them, the pouring rain, wind and lightning all visible through his enforced hangar roof window, the young couple happily chatted as Tails ate his late lunch Cosmo thoughtfully reheated for him. Ever since Cosmo returned and has been living together with Tails, she has been doing most of the cooking. Not only to keep herself busy while Tails tinkered or was on an adventure with Sonic, but to at least somewhat return Tails' generosity of letting her live with him as well. While she had no prior cooking experiences, as Tails found out, she had a natural born talent for it and her skills were quickly improving, surpassing that of Tails' who has been cooking for himself for years now.

Today she prepared cheese soup mixed with fried onion slices, served with a few slices of butter toast hinted with a bit of olive and onions on the side and a nice big glass of homemade, ice-cold lemonade as a drink. It might not have been a four course meal, but for the young fox after a long day of working, it was everything he could ever wish for. It was refreshing, delicious and stodge, satisfying his hunger he didn't even notice he had while he was distracted by his work.

Only after a couple of minutes, Tails placed his now empty soup bowl along with his spoon back on the tray, leaning back satisfied, gently rubbing his full belly with his right hand as he smiled at the sweet seedrian.

"That was delicious, Cosmo." he said with a loving smile, bringing an equally happy smile on her face as well.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." she responded happily.

"I wish I was as good with gadgets as you are at cooking." he continued playfully, watching with joy as Cosmo sweetly giggled at his compliment.

"Hehe, Tailsy!" she exclaimed in her sweet voice, blushing at his compliment.

"You really do have a wonderful talent for cooking." Tails said honestly, sending her warm, loving smile, making her blush even more.

"Thank you, Tails." she said sweetly. "I just wish I could give you more for all the things you did and still do for me." she added softly, with a bashful smile on her face.

"Cosmo, you don't owe me anything." Tails said with reassuring smile, reaching with his hands to hers, holding them gently in his palms. "I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. Having you with me is already a dream come true for me." he added, looking into her beautiful, blushing face with pure love.

"I love you too, Tailsy." she replied, returning his reassuring and loving smile. "But wouldn't you feel the same way if you were in my place?" she asked.

Tails silently stared into her eyes, blushing, thinking about what she said before finally answering.

"You're right Cosmo, I probably would." he said softly. "I would try to repay your generosity in every way I could." he added, making Cosmo smile at him lovingly.

"Thank you for understanding me, Tailsy." she said in a sweet, loving tone, gently pulling her hands away from his and getting on her knees, crawling around the tray to get next to the young fox boy she loved so much, gently pressing her forehead against his, feeling his three long bangs against her forehead, then began lovingly rubbing their foreheads softly against each other. Tails blushed and smiled, wrapping his arms around her petite figure to hold her in a gentle, loving embrace.

The young couple silently hugged and cuddled as the storm went on above them. Tails eventually lied on his back, gently pulling Cosmo with him, who placed her head on his white fluffy chest, cuddling her face against his soft, thick chest tuft. She sighed in content and happiness as she felt his soft, warm, silky smooth fur pressing against her left cheek. Tails smiled as he heard this, as well at the feeling of Cosmo gently rubbing her face and her right hand against his chest, cuddling it lovingly. He gently wrapped his arms around her upper body, holding her close as he stared straight up, at the roof window above them as it endured the storm's seemingly never ending assault, large drops of rain mercilessly knocking against the thick panes of glass with the occasional lightning going across the window, accompanied by its loud thunder. Despite the gloomy weather, Tails felt incredibly happy with his sweet, beloved seedrian in his arms.

They cuddled silently, without words for a few more minutes until Cosmo brought her right hand down to his stomach, beginning to gently rub and caress his white and equally fluffy belly.

"So, is the fluffy foxy full, or would he like some more soup?" she asked lovingly as she rubbed his soft belly playfully, making Tails smile.

"Well, I am still a bit hungry, but not for soup." he said in a mischievous tone, something that Cosmo immediately noticed.

"Oh, then what are you hungry for?" she asked playfully, having a pretty good guess of where all this would go

"I'm in the mood for something sweet." he replied, keeping his playful voice.

"Chocolate perhaps?" the young seedrian played along.

"Mmm, close but not sweet enough."

"What could possibly be sweeter than chocolate?"

"You, my sweet seedrian." Tails replied, waiting for her response, which came in a matter of moments in the form of a sweet, playful exclamation.

"Tailsy!" she said, before getting up from his chest and crawling over him so that her head was right above his, gazing into his blushing but smiling face. "I can't decide whether you're wonderful or terrible." she said in a loving tone, making Tails chuckle.

"Hehe, but it's true." he said, lovingly caressing her waist through her green and white dress. "You are the sweetest being in existence. Both figuratively and literally." he continued, admiring her beautiful, sparkling sea blue irises and her cute, blushing cheeks. "And you know I have sweet tooth. So, will the sweet seedrian please satisfy my hunger?" he finished, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Mmm, how could I say no to my fluffy foxy?" Cosmo said, lust already noticeable in her tone and in her eyes.

"Well then, let me get us in a more comfortable position." he said with his mischievous smile still on his face. Cosmo allowed him to take the lead, curious what the naughty fox boy exactly had in mind, so she climbed off of him, letting him sit up as well. Tails stood up, offering his hands to Cosmo to help her stand up as well, which she happily accepted with a blush. Once they were both standing, facing each other, Tails again wrapped his arms around her slender figure, holding her in a tender embrace.

They shared loving smiles, Tails gently pulling her closer so that her body was pressing against his, blushing at the feeling of her moderate size but nonetheless lovely breasts pressing against his chest. Cosmo smiled at his reaction, playfully rubbing her forehead against his while also wrapping her arms against his fluffy body, holding onto his soft back. Tails enjoyed her gentle hands and their embrace for a few seconds before beginning to spin his twin tails again, lifting them off the wing. They didn't go far at all however, with Tails landing them in the cockpit of the plane only a few seconds later, with Tails sitting in the cockpit seat and Cosmo straddling his lap.

"Hehe, this feels very familiar." Cosmo said with a small giggle, bringing her hands to his incredibly soft, fluffy chest. "It's as if we had done this before." she continued, looking into his eyes with a loving, but also lustful, wanting gaze.

"I think it's an experience worth repeating, don't you agree, my lovely seedrian?" Tails asked with an equally lustful look and smile.

"Mmm, I do." she cooed, leaning forward to her beloved fox's face, pressing her soft lips against his furry ones as they engaged in a passionate, loving kiss. As they enjoyed their lips battling against the other's, Tails gently caressed Cosmo's back, moving his hands all over her slender, curvy figure. After a few minutes, he pulled his gloves off behind her back, letting them drop onto the floor of the cockpit before continuing to caress her back, now with his bare, furry palms.

As their kissing went on, Tails began to slowly slide his hands under Cosmo's green shirt, sliding his furry palms directly against her soft, silky smooth skin, drawing soft moans from her. When Cosmo felt his exploring hands reach the clasp of her bra, she pulled her lips away, looking at the fox boy with a seductive smile.

"Mmm, going for a different approach this time?" she asked lustfully, referring to their previous little romp when Tails started undressing her from the bottom.

"Hehe, best to keep things fresh and interesting." the fox boy said with a small chuckle, playfully tugging at her bra strap.

"Hehe, such an eager foxy." Cosmo said playfully before leaning back in Tails' lap, making Tails pull his hands out from under her shirt and giving him a good view of her upper body. Cosmo brought her hands to the front of her shirt, removing the red gem in the middle from her chest, gently, dropping it on the cockpit floor as well before bringing her hands to the opening of her shirt. She blushed and smiled lustfully at her beloved fox, noticing the lustful anticipation on his face. She smiled even wider at this, giving him longing, bedroom eyes as she began to pull her shirt open, slowly revealing to the aroused fox her green bra covered breasts and the rest of her nude upper body.

Once her shirt was completely open, leaving nothing to the imagination as her entire front body with the exception of her breasts was revealed to the young fox boy, she began to slowly slide the shirt down her slender shoulders in a sexy manner, slowly swaying her body to the left, then the right, moving her body starting at her hips. Tails watched in awe and arousal as the young seedrian undressed in this mesmerizing way, until her shirt finally slid down her arms as well. When it was finally completely off of her body, Cosmo looked Tails straight in the eyes with a seductive smile as she held the shirt over the edge of the cockpit before letting it go, allowing it to fall to the hangar floor below them, out of sight for the young, aroused fox boy.

Now with only her green lacy bra on her upper body, Cosmo brought her hands to her covered breasts, cupping them in her delicate hands, reveling in Tails' blushing reaction while doing so, then gently pressed them together for her fox boy's entertainment. She played with her moderate sized but beautifully round, squishy tits for a little bit before slowly sliding her hands behind back, to the clasp of her bra.

With a loving, lewd smile on her blushing face, she teasingly slowly unhooked her bra, then brought her hands to her shoulders, reaching for the shoulder straps of her now loose bra. Like with her shirt before, she began to slowly slide it down her slender shoulders, revealing her lovely, natural, round breasts to Tails in the process. As it slid lower and lower, her soft mounds were released from their fabric prison, exposing their small, pink little nipples as well, revealing their beauty in all their bare, natural glory. Her breasts were just as beautifully round and perky without the support of the bra, keeping their wondrous shape even when exposed, showing just how gorgeous her body really was when it wasn't hidden under her modest, seedrian dress.

Once her bra straps slid down her lovely shoulders, she slid the piece of clothing down her arms until they came off completely. Just like with her shirt, she held it over the rim of the small cockpit, letting it hang in the air for a short second before releasing it as well, letting it fall to the hangar floor, onto her shirt, out of sight, and out of mind for her aroused, foxy lover.

Now that her upper body was left completely uncovered, the next piece of clothing on her body being her skirt, Tails took the opportunity to take in every little detail, every line, every curve of the sweet seedrian girl's mesmerizing beauty. Not that he hasn't seen the angelic body of his beloved Cosmo many, many times already, inspecting every square inch of her up close and personal on multiple occasions, but her beauty was just so breathtaking, the young fox boy couldn't help but be taken aback by it every time he had the privilege and pleasure to lay his eyes on it. Her slender shoulders slightly hidden behind her slowly growing green, leaf-like hair, her perfectly symmetrical, round, full breasts crowned by her small, cute little pink nipples, followed by her flat stomach, slender waist, then her shapely hips still covered by her green and white skirt, made for an astonishing hourglass figure.

Cosmo smiled and blushed at Tails' lust filled face, seeing the way his wanting sky blue irises wandered over her nude upper body, practically eating her up with his eyes. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed this kind of attention, being adored and admired by her beloved fox. She rested her hands on her skirt covered thighs, allowing Tails to gawk at her a little longer before she began to slide her hands upward along her body, trailing them from her thighs to her hips, then her waist, sliding up her stunning figure before arriving at her bare bosoms.

There, she cupped them in her palms, her breasts just big enough to nicely fill out her hands, then began playing with them, fondling them, pressing them together, pinching and gently pulling at her nipples, all accompanied by soft, lustful moans. Although this caused pleasure for herself as well, she mainly did it for the entertainment and arousal of Tails, and also a tiny bit to playfully tease him.

"Are these sweet enough for the fox boy's liking?" she asked in a playful, seductive tone as she pressed her squishy tits together.

"Mmm, let me give them a taste." Tails said lustfully, leaning forward to the sweet seedrian, bringing his muzzle towards her lovely breasts. As Tails slowly leaned forward, sliding his hands around her waist, Cosmo pulled her hands away, resting them on her thighs, allowing Tails to wrap his lips around her left nipple, taking the small, sensitive pink nub in his mouth.

Cosmo moaned softly and lustfully as he began to gently suck on her nipple. He lovingly caressed her back in the line of her waist with his fluffy hands as his tongue playfully flicked against her hardening nipple inside his mouth. From time to time, he pressed his hungry muzzle against her breast, flattening the soft seedrian flesh mound against her chest, only to pull away a few seconds later, pulling on her nipple gently, ever so lightly stretching her breast towards him before allowing her nipple to slip out from between his lips, accompanied by a faint popping sound as the squishy bosom jiggled a little before returning to its natural, round shape.

He continued this a few times, drawing many moans and gasps from the lovely seedrian before moving on to her right breast, leaving only her hardened nipple and his warm saliva on and around her left nipple as a sign of his playful treatment he gave her breast. Once at her right breast, he gave it the same treatment, licking, sucking, nibbling, pulling against the soft, squishy, sensitive flesh.

Cosmo stayed put and watched as her beloved fox enjoyed her soft breasts, lovingly and gently played with them, giving her amazing pleasures while doing so. After a few more minutes of sucking on her right nipple, she broke the silence that was so far only broken by her moans and gasps.

"Well? Is the foxy satisfied with them?" she asked in a lust filled, seductive voice.

"Mmm, they are delicious." Tails said as he pulled away from her right nipple, a small strand of his saliva connecting his lips to her small hardened nub for a short second before breaking. "But I crave for something even sweeter." he added with a lustful, mischievous smile, looking up at the sweet seedrian's face while also bringing his hands to her soft tits, cupping them in his palms.

"Hehe, such an insatiable foxy." Cosmo giggled, smiling seductively at Tails. "I think I know what would satisfy my fluffy fox's hunger." she said, lifting her right hand to her right breast, placing it on Tails' left hand, then slowly sliding his hand down along her silky smooth, slender body, across the middle of her stomach before arriving at the rim of her green and white skirt. She held a small pause there, only to rotate Tails' hand 180°, before sliding it lower, under the golden rim of her skirt.

The young couple had their eyes locked on each other as Cosmo guided Tails' hand with her own, both sharing longing, lustful looks and blushing cheeks towards their loved one as their hands slowly travelled lower, hidden behind the seedrian girl's skirt. It didn't take long however for them to reach their destination, as Tails soon felt her soft, silky skin give place to a similarly smooth piece of clothing; her panties.

Cosmo blushed deeper as she felt Tails' hand gently press against her panties, and thus her pussy under her panties. That didn't make her stop however, as she began to slowly move his hand up and down the front of her panties, making him gently rub it. Cosmo softly moaned, even the slightest touch of her sensitive, sacred flower sending pleasure through her body. Tails smiled at her reactions, feeling as her panties was quickly becoming damp, even on the outside, a sure sign she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

After a couple minutes of rubbing her through her ever wetter panties, Cosmo gently slid his hand back up, as if she was about to pull their hands out from under her skirt, but instead only pulled up to the rim of her panties, before sliding their hands back down again, this time inside her panties. Tails instantly felt her wetness, the inside of her panties as well as her soft, tender pussy lips were already soaked by her warm fluids.

Cosmo, amidst soft moaning, continued rubbing Tails' hand against her pussy, although it was not really necessary anymore as the aroused fox began moving his hand on his own, without guidance. He moved his palm against her soft lips in circles a little longer, before gently sliding his middle finger between her wet lower lips, sliding it into her warm, tight, but inviting depth. Cosmo let out a lustful gasp at this, before seductively smiling at Tails.

"Mmm, is my foxy ready for his treat?" she asked in a tone that was thick with lust and desire. Without waiting for an answer, she began to slowly pull her and Tails' hand out from under her panties and skirt. Once they were free again, in the open air, it was easy to see that both of their hands were covered in Cosmo's warm, sweet juices.

Keeping her seductive smile on her face, the young seedrian girl brought Tails' had to her face, flashing one more loving gaze towards her beloved fox before slowly parting her lips and guiding Tails' wet, dripping fingers inside her open mouth. Once they were past her lips, she gently closed her mouth, trapping his fingers inside for a few moments before slowly sliding them out, licking her own juices off of Tails' fingers, arousing the fox boy even further. She pulled his fingers ever so slowly, gently suckling on them and licking them with her playful tongue, making it a sensual show for her beloved fox. When all of his fingers were free from her soft lips, she licked her lips sexily and sensually, not breaking eye contact with Tails while doing so.

"Mmm, yes, this should please the foxy." Cosmo said, her voice filled with lust, before moving her own wet, juice covered fingers towards Tails. She slowly moved her hand to his mouth, watching as he flashed a blushing, but seductive smile before eagerly parting his lips in anticipation of her wet fingers. She returned his loving smile, and soon after, her fingers finally arrived at their destination, slipping inside his waiting, welcoming mouth. Cosmo felt as his lips gently closed on her fingers, immediately beginning to tenderly suck on them, his tongue exploring and licking her fingers, trying to get every last little drop of her precious, sweet juices. Tails softly moaned at her sweet flavor, suckling gently and lovingly at her tender fingers. Cosmo let him continue for a little longer before finally slowly pulling her fingers out from between his soft lips, seeing her fingers now clean from her fluids, covered by a thin layer of his warm saliva instead.

Once her fingers were free again, she lowered them to his fluffy left cheek, beginning to lovingly caress his soft fur.

"So, is that what the foxy yearned for?" she asked seductively while gently, lovingly moving her fingers through his soft cheek fur.

"Mmm, yes." he answered with lust and desire in his voice before licking his lips sensually, like how she did not long ago. "It's so sweet…but now I crave for more of it." he added, looking up at the sweet seedrian's face with lust and love in his sky blue irises.

"Mmm, you really are insatiable." Cosmo cooed in her sweet voice, still lovingly caressing his left cheek. "But such a wonderful fluffy foxy deserves his treat." she continued, giving Tails one more love and lust filled smile before pulling her caressing hand back and gently sliding off of his lap and seat. She stood in the small cockpit, giving Tails a good look of her half naked body, making Tails realize just how sexy she was topless in just her skirt before she placed both of her hands on the wing just above and behind the cockpit dashboard, then elegantly jumped on the wing without breaking eye contact with him, sitting on its edge while still facing him. Tails couldn't help but notice as her soft pair of breasts gently bounced as she hopped on the wing, enticing the fox boy even more even if it was completely unintentional or out of the seedrian girl's control.

Tails smiled at her with desire filled, wanting eyes for a few silent moments before standing up from the pilots seat and leaning forward to the seedrian girl. He gently rubbed his forehead against hers before pressing his lips to hers, initiating a passionate, loving kiss. They could still faintly taste Cosmo's sweet nectar on each other's lips, driving both of them to deepen the kiss even more, drawing soft moans from both of them while doing so.

As they continued their kiss, Tails gently kept leaning forward, slowly pushing Cosmo backward as a result. She slowly, gradually leaned backward, sliding her hands back along the wing to keep supporting herself up, until eventually she broke their kiss, leaning backward until she was lying on her back on the wing, figuring that's what Tails wanted.

Once her warm, soft skin of her back was against the cold, hard metal surface, Cosmo brought her arms next to her head, softly sighing at the sudden cold touch but didn't say anything, just laid there silently, lovingly looking up at her sweet fox boy. He returned her affectionate smile as he reached with his hands to her hanging left foot, gently grabbing it and lifting it to the level of his chest. While still smiling at the lying seedrian girl, he delicately held her leg at her ankle with one hand, while he gently slid her green shoe off with the other.

He placed her shoe on the wing next to her, then brought his hand back to her now bare sole, beginning to gently caress it with the upper side of his fingers. It didn't take long for Cosmo to begin giggling and lightly squirming as her ticklish foot was stimulated by Tails' furry fingers.

"Tailsy, no fair!" she giggled in her sweet, lovely voice Tails loved so much. He continued tickling her left foot a little longer, watching her squirm from laughter before finally stopping, giving her instep a soft kiss, then gently lowering her leg back down. He didn't give her much time to rest however, as he immediately moved to her right foot. Just like with her left leg, he gently removed her shoe, then began gently tickling her soft, silky smooth sole, starting her sweet giggling and uncontrollable squirming again.

He continued for a shirt minute before finally showing mercy, stopping his tickling and lowering her leg back down after giving it a soft kiss as well, letting it hang down the wing naturally. Once her sweet laughter finally stopped, Cosmo looked up at the mischievous fox boy with seductive, loving eyes.

"Mmm, you're such a naughty foxy." she said in a playful tone. "Now I'm not so sure you deserve your treat." she added, looking into Tails' sky blue eyes with a seductive smile, to which Tails leaned down to her beautiful face with an equally lust filled smile, placing his hands next to Cosmo's sides to support himself, their faces now only a few inches away from each other.

"Mmm, please?" he said in a playful tone. "I've been waiting all week to drink your sweet, delicious nectar again." he added, his words making both of them blush and Cosmo giggle.

"Hehe, all week?" she asked playfully, reaching up with her hands to the back of his head, caressing the furry backside of it. "Well, in that case…I'll forgive you this one time." she played with her beloved fox, giving him a playful, loving smile. As a response, Tails smiled at her lovingly before leaning closer, pressing his lips against hers, melting into another lust, passion and love filled kiss. They closed their eyes, moaning softly as their kiss gradually deepened, neither of them wanting to pull away, eventually only breaking it due to their breath running out.

They took a few deep breaths, gazing into each other's blushing, smiling, loving face before Tails leaned back up, prompting Cosmo to pull her hands back down, bringing his hands to the golden rim of her skirt. With a seductive smile, he slid his fingers under the rim of the skirt, then began to slowly pull it down her petite hips and legs, revealing the rest of her gorgeous body. Cosmo blushed deeply as he gently pulled her skirt lower and lower, lifting her hips as much as she could to help him in the procedure. Once it was past her hips, she lowered her hips back down, resting them on the wing before gently lifting her legs up, raising them in the air so Tails could more easily pull it off her legs. While the spreading white and green petals of her skirt made it a bit messier and more complicated, it didn't take long for Tails to finally pull the clothing off entirely, leaving the beautiful seedrian girl clad in only her green panties. They both blushed as now almost her entire body was exposed, but neither of them said a word. When looking at her panties, Tails could easily spot a large wet spot on the front of it, clearly visible by the much darker shade of green color. It was so soaked already that her juices were starting to seep through, giving the wet spot a slight sheen in the light, with some of her fluids already flowing down the insides of her thighs.

Tails flashed Cosmo a seductive gaze before tossing her skirt out of plane, letting it fall and join the rest of her clothes down on the hangar door, before reaching for her shoes and doing the same to them as well. Cosmo giggled as he watched her beloved fox boy 'exile' her clothes from the plane, expecting, in fact, eagerly waiting for him to do it to her last remaining piece of clothing as well.

And indeed, Tails next brought his hands to the rim of her green panties. Before pulling it down however, he leaned forward, bringing his muzzle right in front of her groin. Seeing this, Cosmo spread her legs voluntarily.

"Mmm, such an eager seedrian." Tails said seductively before giving the front of her panties a quick lick. Even from licking the outside of her panties, Tails could taste her sweet nectar, her juices seeping through the fabric of her panties. Cosmo moaned even at the indirect lick, her sensitive, wet, dripping pussy leaking more of her warm fluids into her panties at the stimulation.

After the first quick lick, Tails kept his muzzle between her legs and continued giving it more, this time slower licks, trying to gather as much of her sweet nectar on his tongue as possible. As her panties were completely soaked by now, it didn't take much at all to make a few drops of her warm fluids sweep out of and through the green fabric and onto the fox's warm, eagerly lapping tongue.

Cosmo moaned softly with each lick, feeling pleasure course through her body, but she wished for more; she wished to feel Tails' warm, long tongue and soft, furry lips directly against her tight pussy, eating her out with all his love, lust and passion.

"Mmm, Tails, please stop teasing…" she moaned as his tongue lapped at her soaked panties, licking at her seemingly never ending flow of nectar, prompting Tails to pull his muzzle away.

"Would the sweet seedrian like if I went directly to the source?" he asked playfully, emphasizing the word 'directly' as he pressed his right index finger against the front of her soaked panties, moving it up and down, right between her pussy lips, making her gasp. "Mmm, I take that as a yes." he said mischievously.

With that, he brought his hands to the rim of her panties at her hips, beginning to finally pull down her soaked piece of underwear. Cosmo once again, first closed, then lifted her legs to help her foxy lover undress her completely. With her view obscured her legs up in the air, she watched as his furry orange hands on the outside of her thighs slowly travelled upward, down along her legs, dragging, sliding the fabric prison of her pussy, her soaked panties. Even as Tails pulled it off of her slender legs, it left a wet trail along the inside of her thighs where it touched her skin, showing just how soaked it really was with her juices.

Once the piece of fabric was finally off, sliding off her petite feet, Cosmo eagerly spread her legs again, revealing her beloved fox boy standing behind them, with her soaked panties in his hands. Tails blushed and smiled seductively at her eagerness, deciding to tease her a little bit more before giving her the attention she craved and deserved. With that, the lust filled fox boy brought her panties to his muzzle, beginning to lap his tongue at it again.

"So sweet and tasty…mustn't waste a single drop of it." he said in a seductive tone as he licked at her panties, trying to get every last drop of her warm, sweet nectar out of it.

Seeing how the naughty fox boy was teasing her, Cosmo decided to return the favor and do some teasing of her own; with a seductive, blushing smile and longing, half lidded eyes, she brought her resting hands to between her spread legs, placing them on her dripping wet pussy. There, she pulled her soaked lips apart, showing the pink insides and tight, wet walls of her sweet, delicate pussy.

"Does the foxy really wants to waste his time on saving a few drops, when I can give him all the sweet nectar he can ever dream of?" she asked in a voice dripping with lust, looking into the fox's eyes with want and desire. To emphasize her point and also to tease the young fox boy, she held her pussy spread open with one hand, while beginning to finger herself with the other, her warm juices quickly beginning to leak after just a few pumps of her fingers, flowing down the inside of her thighs and buttocks, onto the metal wing below her.

She kept her eye contact with Tails, looking into his sky blue irises as she, amidst loud, lustful moaning, continued fingering her pussy using her index and middle fingers at once, pumping the two fingers in and out of her tight pussy. In addition to the sight of the young seedrian girl eagerly and lustfully fingering herself, the way she held her arms, reaching with them to between her legs, she gently pressed her round, squishy breasts together with her upper arms, squishing the two lovely seedrian mounds against each other, making for an even more arousing sight for the young fox boy.

"Now that you put it that way…" Tails said with a lewd smile before tossing her panties carelessly out of the plane, making Cosmo giggle. With her panties no longer in the picture, Tails finally turned his attention to the lovely, nude seedrian girl in front of him. He leaned forward again, moving his muzzle between her slender, spread legs. There, he grabbed her fingering hand and gently pulled it out from between her folds, then moved it towards his mouth. Parting his lips, he slid her juice covered fingers into his mouth, closing his lips on them to lovingly, passionately lick and suck her warm, sweet nectar off of them, just like he did a few minutes ago.

Once they were clean, he pulled them out from between his lips, giving them one more little lick before letting them go and finally turning his attention to her sweet, tender pussy, intent on giving it the attention it deserved.

Cosmo pulled both her hands away from her pussy, resting them next to her head on the wing again, eagerly waiting for her foxy lover's next move. She didn't have to wait long, as the aroused fox boy placed his hands on the outside of her soft thighs and, wasting no more time, delved right in. He gave her wet pussy one long lick across her lips, then, before Cosmo could finish her soft moan sparked by his lick, immediately pressed his own soft, furry lips against hers, latching onto her pussy like a hunter onto its prey.

Cosmo gasped at the sudden, intense pleasure, moaning loudly and arching her back as Tails' warm tongue quickly darted between her lips as well, beginning to explore and savor her tight inner walls right away as if making up for lost time. She closed her eyes, focusing on the wonderful pleasure the young fox boy was giving her. His skilled, and by now experienced tongue moved wildly between her tight, sensitive walls, knowing just what spots to hit for the best results. Her sweet, warm nectar leaked uncontrollably, with the aroused fox boy trying to catch all of it into his hungry mouth. To do so, he kept his lips pressed tightly against her lower lips, breathing through his nose. With his sensitive vulpine nose just an inch above her pussy, with each inhale, he took in her sweet, arousing scent as well, driving his sexual urges and desire even further.

For the next few minutes, loud gasps and moans filled the hangar, as the fox boy vigorously and tirelessly pleasured the seedrian girl, eating out her sweet, delicious pussy, while relishing her sweet, uniquely mint and honey-like tasting nectar. A taste that he could never grow tired of, and could never get enough of. A taste that was equally refreshing and still arousing, making his long, erect cock throb violently between his legs, leaking its pre-cum, wishing it would get the same treatment as the sweet seedrian girl's pussy.

The way Tails' tongue twirled and darted between and against her tight walls, exploring her depths, the moaning, squirming Cosmo knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her prediction soon proved to be right, as amidst a loud, long moan, she reached her orgasm, releasing a wave of her warm, sweet fluids into the waiting fox boy's awaiting mouth. Tails eagerly and happily drank the delicious nectar, trying not to spill a single drop of the precious liquid, pressing his lips against her tightly.

Once her intense orgasm finally died down and came to an end, the young seedrian girl lied on her back with her eyes shut and her chest, along with her round breasts quickly rising and falling as she took deep breaths. As she tried catching her breath, she could feel as Tails' lips and tongue eventually pulled away from her still wet pussy, his playful tongue returning to give her lips a few long, loving licks in order to clean them, lapping up any remaining drops of her sweet nectar before retreating again for good, at least until their next little romp.

She then felt him releasing her thighs, but after that, she didn't know what her beloved foxy was doing. When her breathing finally slowed down, she opened her eyes, gently lifting her head to see what Tails was doing, She found him looking at her between her spread legs with loving looks, licking his lips to gather the last remaining drops of her nectar from his lips. Seeing this made Cosmo giggle.

"Hehe, is the fluffy foxy satisfied?" she asked in a sweet, loving tone, with just a bit of lust mixed in.

"Mmm, absolutely." he replied with a loving smile, bringing his hands to her flat stomach, gently, lovingly caressing it. "You're even sweeter than I remembered." he added, making Cosmo blush and smile. They shared loving gazes before Cosmo placed her hands on Tails'. Tails smiled at her, understanding her request which he happily fulfilled, taking her hands and gently pulling her up, into a sitting position. There, they continued exchanging sweet, loving looks, gently holding hands while doing so. As Cosmo closed her spread legs, she felt something touch her knees. She looked down, seeing his hard and hard to miss, thick, throbbing erection standing tall and proud between his legs. She brought her eyes back to his, giving him a seductive look before speaking up.

"Are you sure you're satisfied, my sweet foxy?" she asked, lust returning to her voice and eyes. "This naughty thing down here seems to say no." she continued with a mischievous smile, reaching with her right hand to his thick cock, caressing the underside of it with her palm.

"Well, that little guy has different needs." Tails said in seductive tone, feeling as Cosmo gently moved her hand slowly up and down his cock.

"Hehe, little?" she giggled. "He seems quite big to me." she continued with a seductive smile. "But regardless, I think he deserves a little attention as well." she added in a playful, seductive tone before letting go of his cock, pulling her legs up onto the wing and before Tails could say anything, turning around so that she way lying on her stomach, her legs playfully swaying behind her and her head overhanging the wing and in level with his groin. She looked up at her beloved fox boy with a playful smile and longing, desired filled eyes.

"What does the foxy say?" she asked seductively before sexily licking her lips.

"How can I say no to such an offer?" Tails replied lustfully, placing his hands on the wing next to her on both sides, slowly bringing his cock closer to Cosmo's face. She flashed a loving smile at him before eagerly parting her lips, allowing the head of his long, thick, hard member to slide inside her warm, wet and welcoming mouth. Tails couldn't stifle a moan as her soft lips enveloped the tip of his cock, showing just how starved he was for her attention, attention that Cosmo was more than willing and happy to give the aroused fox boy.

Tails watched as the eager seedrian girl took his cock inside her mouth, stopping at about one third of his length before pulling back, then beginning to gently and slowly pump his member into her mouth. Cosmo softly moaned at his intruding member, her lips wrapping around it tightly, closing it away from the world while her tongue playfully twirled and licked against the underside and the head of his cock, savoring his taste that she loved so much.

As Tails slowly moved his hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of her wondrous mouth, basking in the amazing pleasures her skilled and experienced mouth provided him, his eyes couldn't help but wander along the beautiful body of the young seedrian girl. Behind her leaf like, bright green haired head, topped by her beautiful, slowly blooming pair of roses, he could see her lower back and waist as they gave way to her hips and soft, round, shapely ass cheeks lifted slightly in the air, moving ever so lightly left and right as she playfully swayed her legs back and forth behind them. The way she casually lied there, in a relaxed position while passionately, lovingly sucking on his cock, pleasuring it, pleasuring him, just made the whole thing even more arousing for Tails.

After a few minutes of eagerly suckling on Tails' invading cock amidst soft moaning, Cosmo reached with her right hand to his groin, gently cupping his ballsack in her soft palm. Feeling this, Tails let out loud gasp as Cosmo then started gently fondling his balls in her hand, providing him with even more pleasure. Hearing that, Cosmo let out a small giggle that was muffled by Tails' cock, then closed her eyes, focusing on pleasing her beloved fox boy with all her skill.

Tails let out another soft moan as her muffled giggling sent pleasurable vibrations across his cock. He brought his hands from the wings and placed them on the top of her head, feeling the soft, silky texture of her green hair. He resisted the urge to push her head down further on his cock and just rested his hands on her wonderful, soft, leaf like hair, moving his hips back and forth at a moderate pace amidst soft, lustful moaning.

For the next few minutes, Tails' soft moans and Cosmo's faint slurping sounds filled the hangar as the young couple continued. Even at such relatively slow pace, Tails could feel his climax slowly building. As much as he'd loved to release inside the sweet seedrian's mouth, he had something else in mind. So after a few minutes of enjoying her amazing mouth, he eventually let go of her head and pulled his hips back, sliding his cock out of Cosmo's warm, wet mouth with a faint popping sound and a thin strand of her saliva connecting her lips to his member before breaking a few seconds later, at which she sensually licked her lips.

"Mmm, tasty Tailsy." she said in a lust filled, seductive tone, making Tails blush and chuckle.

"Hehe, you're extra playful today." he said in a playful tone, bringing his left hand to her soft, smooth cheek, caressing it.

"Is that a complaint?" she asked, equally playfully.

"Not at all, my sweet, sweet seedrian." he replied, giving her a loving smile and gaze.

"Mmm, I hoped so…"she cooed, a mischievous smile on her beautiful face "…Because I'd like to play some more." she added, and with that, she rolled over, turning on her back, with her head hanging down, off of the wing just above the dashboard. This way, he could see her perky, round tits and hourglass figure again, with her feet against the surface of the wing as she bent her legs.

"Mmm, so naughty." the fox boy said in a mischievous tone as he stepped closer, bringing his cock towards her now upside down muzzle again. The seedrian girl let out a sweet giggle before opening her mouth again and extending her warm, wet tongue. As Tails' cock moved forward, she dragged her tongue along its underside until it reached the fox boy's soft, furry ballsack. Once he felt Cosmo's lips against his sack, Tails stayed still, not moving his hips back and forth like he did before, instead resting his shaft against her face, against her chin to be precise, as she began gently and lovingly kissing and licking the bottom of his shaft, as well as his balls between his legs.

Tails moaned as Cosmo pleasured his cock and nutsack, the young, naughty seedrian's face not visible for the fox under his shaft and between his legs, making Tails blush deeply. This was a position they had never tried before, but since Cosmo seemed eager to try it and had no objections, Tails was not about to say no to trying something new with his beloved Cosmo.

As Cosmo moved to focus on his productive balls attention with her soft lips and playful tongue, she reached out with her arms and brought her hands to Tails' behind, grabbing onto his soft, furry buttocks. Tails let out a surprised yelp when he felt her palm and fingers grab onto his butt, gently pulling him slightly closer to her. Now that he was that much closer to the gorgeous, nude body of the lovely seedrian however, the urge to touch her beautiful features became stronger as well, an urge that he now gave in to as he lifted his hands and placed them on the round, perky pair of flesh mounds that were her breasts.

Cosmo let out a soft moan from Tails' touch as she continued playing with his balls, gently suckling at them one at a time. To give something in return for the amazing pleasures she was providing him, Tails began playing with her tits, gently fondling them in his furry hands. He cupped them together, gently moving them in circles, pinching and pulling on her nipples, all electing small, soft moans from her.

As the young couple continued to please each other, Cosmo eventually released Tails' furry rump and began to gently press against his thighs to push him backward slightly. Tails looked down at her, seeing that she brought her right hand to his cock, grabbing it and aiming it so that its head was in line with her mouth. Understanding what she wanted, Tails happily complied and slowly moved his hips forward, sliding his cock into her awaiting mouth once again, drawing a soft moan from him. Once about one third of his cock was enveloped by her soft lips, Tails began to pull back, leaving only the tip inside her mouth before pushing back in, beginning to pump his cock into her mouth.

Placing her hands on the sides of Tails' thighs for support, Cosmo began to suck on his thick, throbbing cock again as it moved between her lips, dripping pre-cum in her mouth and drawing the young fox boy ever so slowly towards his orgasm. Meanwhile, Tails continued to play with her soft, squishy breasts, fondling them in different patterns, pinching and pulling on the small, pink nubs that were her sensitive nipples, drawing cute, muffled gasps and moans from her.

This went on for minutes, the young couple pleasing and pleasuring each other in this new, but definitely enjoyable position. As Tails played with the soft seedrian bosoms, his eyes eventually travelled upward, down along her upside down body, to between her legs, where he could see her wonderful, tight pussy. Even from the angle he was standing in, he could see that it was gradually becoming wet again from her slowly leaking juices, glistening in the light. And as if Cosmo could sense where Tails' eyes were looking at, she released his thighs and brought her hands back onto the wing, sliding them between her legs, onto her pussy. There, she began pleasuring herself with her hands, moving them up and down along her moist, sensitive lips, rubbing them for a few minutes before spreading her wet pussy lips with one hand while fingering herself with the other, driving in both her index and middle fingers at once.

Tails watched the arousing sight of the sweet seedrian girl pleasuring herself while also passionately sucking his cock, feeling as both slowly drove him closer and closer to his orgasm. However, he didn't want to cum in Cosmo's mouth in this new position, at least not on the very first occasion, so after basking in the amazing sight and pleasures she was providing him with, he, albeit a bit reluctantly but pulled back, sliding his cock out of her wondrous mouth, once again leaving thin strands of saliva and pre-cum behind only to break soon after. Once her mouth was free, Cosmo began taking deep breaths, her breasts quickly rising and falling in synch with her breaths, turning even that into an arousing sight for the fox boy.

When her breathing finally slowed down enough, Cosmo opened her eyes, looking up at the, for her, upside down fox boy, her cheeks blushing deep red at the lewd act they just shared, her hands still between her legs.

"Mmm, you're such a naughty seedrian today." Tails said in a lust filled, loving tone, looking down at her hanging, upside down face, her beauty still shining through even in such a position.

"Hehe, I take that as the foxy enjoyed trying out something new." she giggled and said before rolling back to her stomach so that he could see her beautiful, blushing face properly again.

"Yes would be an understatement to that." he replied with a mischievous smile. "I would have gladly given the sweet seedrian her thick, creamy treat she loves so much, but I'm saving it for somewhere else." he added in a naughty tone.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked playfully, looking back at him with equally seductive eyes as she moved to sitting on the edge of the wing again, her legs hanging inside the cockpit above the dashboard. "May I know where to?" she continued, giving the fox boy a seductive, loving look.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said with a lust filled tone and smile, moving closer to her before bringing his arms up and wrapping them around the slender waist of the sweet seedrian, Cosmo doing the same around his neck, pressing their foreheads and torsos gently against each other, her soft, squishy breasts pressing against his thick chest fur, then lifting the petite seedrian girl off the wing, sitting with her back in the pilot's seat.

With Cosmo sitting in his lap again, Tails wasted no time and pressed his lips against hers, melting into another passionate, loving kiss. He moved his hands all over her nude figure during the kiss, admiring, adoring and enjoying her soft, silky smooth skin wherever he moved his hands; from her round buttocks to all the way up to her shoulders, her skin had the same smooth texture that he loved so much. Cosmo softly moaned as she felt his furry hands wander all over her backside, sending small, tickling sensations through her body. The memories of their previous love making in the very same plane were still vivid for both of them, driving the young couple's arousal and sex drive even further.

As they continued their passionate kiss and embrace, both of them felt as Tails' cock was sandwiched between their bodies, throbbing for further attention that would grant it its desired release. After a few more minutes of kissing, feeling its heat and its throbbing against her wet pussy, slowly leaking its pre-cum against her lips, Cosmo figured it was time to finally give it the attention it craved for.

She gently broke their kiss, pulling her sweet, soft lips back a few inches, prompting Tails to open his eyes and look up at her beautiful face. She silently smiled at him with those gorgeous sea blue irises with love, caring and lust behind them, then slightly slid backward a few inches in his lap, releasing his cock from between their pressed together bodies, now pressing solely against her wet pussy. Seeing its full size always made her blush and make her feel wet between her legs, this occasion being no different. With a deep blush she reached with both of her hands down between her legs, wrapping her soft fingers around his thickness, or at least what they could encircle of it.

"Hehe, this gives cockpit a whole new meaning." she said playfully with a sweet giggle while looking into his eyes, beginning to move her hands up and down, slowly stroking the well endowed fox boy.

"Mmm, not so fast young lady, you need a pilots license to use the control stick." Tails responded, an equally playful smile on his face as well.

"Well then, maybe the foxy pilot could teach me how to use it." Cosmo continued their new little game, stopping the movement of her hands but keeping them wrapped around his member.

"With pleasure, my sweet seedrian." he replied, moving his hands from her waist to his cock, placing them on top of Cosmo's delicate hands. "You have to start nice and slow." he said and he started moving his hands, along with Cosmo's, on his thick erection, sliding them down, from its tip all the way down to its base. "You must feel as it responds in your hands to know whether you need to make corrections or not." he said with a blush and playful smile on his face, making Cosmo smile wide as well.

"Like this?" she asked, beginning to move her hands on her own.

"Mmm, very good." Tails softly moaned as her hands travelled up along his long cock. "You're a natural born talent at this." he said with a playful, but also mischievous smile, making Cosmo giggle.

She continued stroking his thick member, Tails eventually removing his hands and placing them on her soft things instead. Cosmo smiled at this and slowly increased her speed, moving her hands faster along his length. His sticky pre-cum slowly but surely kept leaking which Cosmo quickly spread across his length, making for a slippery, frictionless surface for her hands. In light of this, she ever so slightly increased the tightness of her grip, stroking her beloved foxy with more force, making him release a gasp and loud moan. She flashed him a seductive smile as she continued, starting to twist her hands left and right as well as she moved them up, increasing the intenseness of her treatment even more.

Indeed, it didn't take long until Tails' occasional, soft moans turned into frequent, loud moans and gasps as her hands worked their magic on his thickness. She could tell that his release was quickly building, growing closer and closer with every stroke of her hands…until she suddenly stopped. She would have loved to take her beloved fox all the way, making him cum violently, making a mess of both of them, but she remembered that he meant his seed for 'somewhere else', so unless he asked her to continue, she didn't want to push him over the edge.

"So, did I pass?" she asked with a playful tone and smile, her hands resting on his throbbing cock, the thumb of her right hand playfully sliding across the tip of his length teasingly. Tails took a few deep inhales, catching his breath from Cosmo's intense handjob before answering.

"For your first lesson, you did amazing." he said with a seductive smile. "A few more lessons like that and you'll pass with flying colors." he finished, bringing his hands up to her soft, blushing cheeks.

"Hehe, I think I'll leave flying to my fluffy foxy." she giggled, leaning closer to her beloved fox boy, rubbing her forehead against his. "Now, may I have my thick, creamy treat the foxy promised?" the young seedrian asked, slowly starting to stroke his cock again while also playfully rubbing her forehead against his.

"Oh, is the sweet seedrian becoming impatient?" Tails asked back playfully, caressing her soft, silky cheeks.

"It's only fair after I gave him his favorite nectar." she cooed, stroking his cock lovingly, making Tails smile seductively.

"Mmm, very well." the aroused fox boy said in a lust filled, seductive tone, moving his hands from her soft cheeks to her round, squishy buttocks. "But first, let me take the sweet seedrian on a little ride." he added, making Cosmo giggle before he lifted her hips, the young seedrian girl following suit and lining up Tails' throbbing cock with her wet pussy. Once he felt her wet lips against the tip of his cock, her warm fluids already dripping on it, he gently lowered her back down, sliding his hard, long, thick cock into her tight little pussy.

They both moaned as his thickness slowly slid inside her, her warm lips and walls enveloping it inch after inch as it descended into her tight depths. After a few seconds, her groin finally met his, signaling that his entire length was inside the tight, slender seedrian girl, a feat that always satisfied both of the young lovers to no ends. With one more soft, lustful moan, wiggling her ass and hips left and right to accommodate for the last few centimeters of Tails' girth, Cosmo placed her hands on Tails' shoulders, looking the young fox boy in the eyes with desire, lust filled eyes.

"Navigate me to heaven, my fearless foxy pilot." she said a tone dripping with lust. Tails returned her lust and desire filled gaze before beginning to pull Cosmo up by her shapely tight ass, lifting her off of his cock until only the head was left inside, then slowly pushing her back down. Soft moans escaped their lips as Tails' member slid back inside her, before beginning the cycle again as she began to slowly ride his member.

"Mmm, is making love on planes a secret kink of yours?" she asked after a few seconds, looking into his eyes a with a lust filled smile. "After all, this is the 3rd time we're doing it." she explained to her foxy lover.

"It might be." he answered with a mischievous smile and tone. "After all, it's the meeting of my 2 big loves…you, and planes." he finished his reply, making Cosmo blush and giggle.

"Hehe, my silly little foxy." she laughed in her sweet voice. "I'm certainly not complaining. I'll happily board this plane with you any time." she added, continuing to slowly, gently ride rim, widening his smile.

For the next few minutes, only their soft moans could be heard in the hangar, sometimes drowned out by a nearby thunder, but their actions not ceasing, the young seedrian girl slowly moving up and down the fox boy's lap, pumping his impressive member in and out of her tight entrance. Although Cosmo took over doing most of the work, moving herself up and down, Tails kept his hands on her ass, groping the soft, squishy flesh mounds with reckless abandon, drawing out even more cute, soft moans and gaps from his sweet seedrian, sounds that were music to his ears.

"Enjoying your stress balls, my foxy pilot?" she eventually asked, looking into his eyes with love and lust.

"Can't fly stressfully you know. Otherwise I may make a mistake." he said in a seductive tone, giving both of her cheeks a strong squeeze, making her release another loud moan. "You wouldn't want that, would you?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, of course not." she replied just as playfully. "Please do whatever precautionary actions you feel are necessary." she added, leaning closer to him, bringing her breasts only a few inches away when she lifted her body off of his cock as if to give the aroused fox boy ideas. And he certainly wasn't one to turn down such an offer.

"Mmm, I think these should help reduce my stress even more." he said in a mischievous tone as he leaned forward a little, pressing his lips against her left nipple, taking it into his mouth and beginning to gently suck on it.

Cosmo softly moaned as Tails began to suckle on her hardened nipple. She stopped moving, keeping her ass raised in the air with only the head of his cock remaining inside her pussy so that he could keep sucking on her sensitive nub. Amidst the young seedrian girl's soft moaning, Tails suckled at her small, pink nipple, gently pulling on it with his lips until it popped out of his mouth, making her soft, round breast jiggle back into its natural shape and position, only for him to press his lips against her breast again and repeat the process over and over again before eventually switching to her right nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Tails kept this up for a few minutes, playing with her soft, squishy tits while also groping and squeezing her soft ass as well, enjoying the amazing features of the gorgeous seedrian girl before finally pulling his lips away from her round breasts, looking up into her half lidded, lustful eyes with a loving smile.

"Is the fluffy foxy relaxed now?" Cosmo asked seductively, bringing her hands to his soft, furry cheeks to gently caress them.

"Yes he is." he replied lustfully, giving her soft ass another firm squeeze before bringing his hands up to her slender waist. "Now, the sweet seedrian should embrace herself, as we may encounter some rough turbulence." he added, making Cosmo giggle before she placed her hands back on his shoulders.

With that, Tails began to pull her down on his still erect, waiting cock, this time with slightly more force than Cosmo was using, making her moan loudly as his thickness quickly spread her tight walls as it slid back in. Once her buttocks made contact with his thighs, he immediately began pulling her up again, aiding her in her riding, bouncing movement, setting a faster pace than before.

Their louder and louder moans filled the small hangar, even starting to rival the sound of thunder as Cosmo kept on riding her beloved foxy lover, enjoying every moment of the experience and every inch of his long, thick member. As the minutes slowly passed, she gradually increased the speed of her movement even more, to the point her buttocks began to make a slapping sound every time they came down, smacking against Tails' thighs.

As Tails' orgasm was slowly building, Cosmo was getting tired out, evident by her louder and louder panting. Tails decided a small break was in order before she completely got tired out, so with that, he completely pulled her off of his cock, Cosmo leaning slightly to the left, resting her forearms on the metal rim of the cockpit hole next to Tails' seat. The way she was positioned, her right side was next to Tails' face, just a few inches away. Tails waited for her to take a few breaths before moving his muzzle to her right side, pressing his furry lips against her soft, silky skin, and beginning to plant soft, loving kisses along her side while she rested.

Cosmo softly moaned at his gentle kisses, blushing at the fox boy's thoughtfulness of finding a way of pleasing her even during her breather. She was in for even more pleasure however as Tails slid his hands from her waists to her buttocks again and beginning to softly caress and grope them, drawing even more moans from the resting seedrian girl. From his sitting position, Tails had the perfect view her shapely ass cheeks and the breathtaking arch of her back as it went from her lower back to her waist, ending with her lovely buttocks, with his long, thick cock resting just under her groin, pointing upward, as if trying to reach her sweet, tight pussy that was just out of reach.

Amidst Cosmo's soft moaning, Tails continued laying soft kisses all over her side, going slowly up and down, as well as caressing her soft, tight ass with his furry hands, driving his fingers into the soft seedrian flesh when giving it a good, strong squeeze every now and then. Cosmo stayed silent during all of this, closing her eyes and enjoying Tails' gentle, loving treatment.

After a few more minutes, she felt as his hands let go of her butt cheeks, and one moved between her legs, while the other stayed at her rump, but moved between her two cheeks. She didn't have to wonder for long what her foxy lover had in mind, as only moments later, she felt two fingers slide inside her wet pussy, immediately beginning to pump in and out of her, albeit only at a slow pace. The moan she began to release at his penetrating fingers however quickly turned into a gasp as she felt another intruding finger, this one into her tight little asshole. The young seedrian girl gasped and moaned loudly as the aroused and mischievous fox boy under her began fingering both of her tight entrances. It didn't take long for her to start squirming under his talented and skilled hands, her hips gently shaking left and right despite her best efforts of trying to stay still as his fingers pumped in and out of her tight pussy and ass simultaneously.

Tails could easily tell the intense pleasure of the double penetration was quickly bringing his sweet seedrian to her next orgasm, however he didn't it to happen yet, so after a couple of minutes of his pumping, he withdrew his fingers from her tight orifices, bringing his now wet fingers back to her waists, caressing them gently.

"Is the sweet seedrian rested enough to continue?" he asked mischievously after giving Cosmo a couple of seconds to catch her breath again.

"Mmm, you naughy, naughty foxy." she cooed with lust and desire before beginning to lower her hips again, right onto Tails' awaiting member. His cock was so hard that it didn't require any aid to keep it upright as it slid inside the tight seedrian pussy once again.

With renewed energy, Cosmo continued riding on the thick fox cock, this time intent on giving her beloved fox release. She stayed leaning onto the metal rim of the cockpit, allowing Tails to keep kissing her right side as she moved her hips up and down, moving at a fast enough pace that her moderate sized breasts began to bounce and jiggle from her movement.

Load moans, gasps and faint smacking sounds could be heard in the hangar for the next few minutes as Cosmo vigorously bounced herself on Tails' thick cock, her tight buttocks forcefully smacking against Tails' thighs. Tails rested his hands on her slender waists, not really needing to use them as Cosmo gradually sped up, giving her sweet, beloved fox boy everything she had.

The intense pleasure her bouncing was providing him with was quickly driving him to his orgasm, proving hard for him to hold back despite his best efforts. After a few more minutes of her tight pussy relentlessly assaulting his cock, Tails couldn't hold it back anymore and with a loud moan, he finally released his pent up seed, deep inside his beloved Cosmo. He wasn't the only one to reach his climax however, as the feeling of his warm, thick, sticky cum squirting against her tight walls, rope after thick rope, slowly filling up her tight pussy, finally pushed Cosmo over the edge as well. Her inner walls tightened around Tails' erupting cock, making his release even more intense as amidst loud gasping she released another wave of her warm fluids, flowing out past Tails' thickness, onto his groin, covering his cock, ballsack and upper legs with her sweet, warm nectar.

Even the thunder outside couldn't drown out the young couple's moans and gasps as their release carried out. Tails' cock continued to spurt his hot, thick, creamy cum deep inside Cosmo's pussy, one huge blast after another, his cock twitching and throbbing violently with each rope. Cosmo moaned as she felt Tails slowly filling her up, her walls being painted white one spurt after another, his release seemingly never ending until finally, what seemed like a dozen huge blasts, his orgasm began to die down, his spurts becoming weaker and smaller until finally stopping altogether.

When both of their intense orgasms came to an end, Cosmo collapsed in Tails' lap, her ass sitting on his groin, with his cock buried to the hilt inside her, her body in his arms and her head resting against his. The young couple both panted hard, trying to catch their breaths. While doing so, Tails moved his hands to Cosmo's soft back, holding her in a gentle, loving embrace, listening to her agasp breathing.

Once their breathing finally slowed down, Cosmo pulled her head back slightly, just enough to gaze into his beautiful sky blue irises, seeing them stare back at her sea blue ones. They shared a few seconds of loving gazes before Cosmo leaned forward again, pressing her soft lips against his, both of the young lovers closing their eyes and melting into a loving, passionate kiss. Tails gently caressed her silky smooth back, while Cosmo brought her hands to his soft, fluffy cheeks, running her fingers through his soft fur as they kissed, taking small little breaks just to take a quick breath before reuniting their lips again.

After what seemed like an hour of kissing for the young couple, Cosmo finally pulled her sweet, soft lips away, opening her eyes to gaze lovingly at her beloved fox boy.

"Is my fluffy foxy satisfied now?" she asked playfully and lovingly, gently brushing her thumbs through his incredibly soft, white cheek fur she loved so much.

"I'm certainly satisfied." Tails replied with love in his voice. "But my little guy down there seems like he wishes for more." he added in a playful, mischievous tone.

"What?" Cosmo acted surprised with a playful smile and blush on her face, pulling herself off of the fox boy's cock. Sure enough, as it slid out inch after inch, it was evident that it was just as long, thick and hard as it was before their love making, the only difference being it was now covered by both of Cosmo's warm juices and Tails' hot, thick cum as most of it dripped out from her tight pussy and onto his cock and groin. "Hehe, it seems like it's just as insatiable as its owner." she giggled as she sat back down in his lap, pressing her wet and messy pussy lips against his still throbbing thickness, thus pressing it against his body.

"Well, I don't blame it." Tails said mischievously. "It's almost impossible to get enough of such an amazing, gorgeous, sweet seedrian girl." he continued, looking into her cute, blushing face with a loving smile. "You keep wishing to come back for more again and again." he finished, placing his right hand on her soft, blushing left cheek to caress it while resting his other hand on her right thigh.

"Hehe, Tailsy!" she exclaimed with a sweet, cute giggle, her cute face blushing madly as she pressed her forehead against his. "You're the sweetest." she said softly and lovingly, giving him a short, but still passionate kiss on the lips before pulling back, lust returning to her face.

"So, the foxy's naughty thing wants more of the sweet seedrian?" she asked seductively, slowly rubbing her pussy against his thick shaft while also bringing her hands to her round, perky breasts. "Well, I certainly don't want to disappoint it." she continued, giving Tails one more lust filled, seductive smile before sliding off of his lap, giving him a good view of her nude, hourglass figure, then turning around, showing her beloved fox boy a view of her equally amazing backside, with her round, shapely ass in the center of attention.

"Mmm, I see a sweet seedrian closing in at 12 o'clock." he said in a playful, lust filled tone, making Cosmo release another heartwarming, sweet giggle.

"Hehe, watch out my foxy pilot, looks like another rough turbulence is approaching." she said as she began swaying her hips, gently moving her amazing ass left and right in an enticing manner, all the while looking over her left shoulder with a seductive smile and gaze. She teased her fox boy a little longer, seeing as his thick, messy cock twitched and throbbed at the little show she was putting on before bending her legs, leaning forward a little as she lowered herself onto Tails' lap again, her tight rump sticking out and pressing against his cum covered cock, smearing some of it against her soft cheeks as she continued swaying her ass left and right.

"Last time we didn't get a chance to try this…are you up for it now?" the young seedrian girl asked in a mischievous tone, referring to the last time they made love in the plane.

"I think it's clear I'm very up for it." Tails replied with an equally mischievous and seductive voice and smile, putting emphasis on the word 'up', making Cosmo giggle.

"Hehe, well then…" she said with half lidded, longing eyes and a deep blush, reaching with her left hand to his messy member and aiming it towards her tight anus. "Fasten your seatbelt, my fluffy foxy." she finished before beginning to slowly lower herself onto his thick cock. The young couple gasped and moaned in unison as Tails' cock spread her tight entrance wide before slowly sliding inside, spreading her tight walls as well as it disappeared inside her ass inch after inch. Thankfully after their previous release, Tails' cock was well lubricated, making it entering Cosmo's tight rump as easy as it possibly could be considering its size.

After a few seconds of loud, lustful moans, gasps and ass wiggling to accommodate for his size, Cosmo's butt cheeks finally came to rest on Tails' lap as her ass took in his entire length, a feat that never seized to impress and amaze the young fox boy.

Cosmo waited a few seconds sitting on Tails' lap, resting her hands on the dashboard in front of her, his size, the feeling of having him inside her, filling her and stretching her always needing a little getting used to no matter how many times they did this, before she began lifting herself up, sliding his cock out of the confines of her tight rear, coming to a stop when only its head remained inside, only to lower herself back down, forcing the fox boy's thickness back inside her a few moments later. After a quick moment of rest, she continued her motions, beginning to slowly ride his girth, driving it in and out of her ever so tight ass.

Minutes slowly passed as Cosmo kept up her mesmerizing motion, slowly and gently bouncing her ass on Tails' thick, slippery cock amidst their soft moaning and gasping. Tails' eyes quickly became glued to her shapely ass that complimented her slender waist beautifully, following the two round, perfectly symmetrical, tight cheeks with his eyes as they travelled up, then down, gently coming into contact with his furry thighs before beginning their ascend again along this member. Looking over her left shoulder, Cosmo noticed where the fox boy's gaze was aiming at, blushing and smiling at his aroused, mesmerized expression but didn't say anything, just continued their naughty, sexual act.

After a few minutes of this, Cosmo stopped, sitting on Tails' lap with his cock hilted inside her and gently leaned backward, towards Tails, bringing her hands from the dashboard to his knees, placing each hand on each of his knee for support. She flashed another seductive look over her shoulder at Tails before continuing her bouncing action, this time going at a slightly faster pace. As she went on, besides their louder and louder moans and gasps, faint slapping sounds could be now heard as well, due to her buttocks now smacking against his thighs with such a force on their way downward. As the aroused fox boy's eyes continued to follow the seedrian girl's bouncing buttocks, he saw as they began to bounce and jiggle upon their impact with this thighs and groin, making for an even more arousing and mesmerizing sight.

As the minutes passed, both of the young lovers' next orgasm was steadily building, evident by their loud gasps and moans. However, Tails could tell that Cosmo was gradually becoming tired out again, made clear by her louder and louder panting. To aid her beloved sweet seedrian, he reached out with his hands that he was so far resting on the seat armrest and placed them on her slender waists, gently grabbing ahold of her and beginning to help her in her movement, lifting her petite figure when she was pulling up and pulling her back down when lowering herself. Not only did this help her to reserve energy, it also made her movements more forceful, bringing her down on Tails' long, thick, hard cock with more force, resulting in even louder smacking and slapping sounds from the meeting of their nude bodies, as well as more intense pleasure for the two young lovers.

This went on for a few minutes, their orgasms slowly and steadily building inside of the young lovers, before Tails suddenly leaned forward and moved his hands from her waists to her stomach, gently wrapping them around her slender figure, quickly pulling her back, onto his lap before Cosmo could say anything. As Tails energetically pulled her up, into his lap, her legs got lifted from the cockpit floor into the air, Cosmo placing them on his knees out of instinct while placing her hands on the armrest on Tails' seat.

The young seedrian was about comment on his sudden and unexpected move, but just as she was about to open her mouth, the young fox boy brought his arms back to her waists and continued moving her on his cock as if nothing has happened. Cosmo gasped loudly as her ass smacked against Tails' groin as he pulled her back down on his invading member, her lust clouded mind quickly going with the flow and following Tails' lead, supporting herself on Tails' knees and his armrest as she continued her bouncing motion on Tails' lap with passionate and lustful vigor.

The young couple continued their intense love making, Cosmo feeling Tails' soft, warm, thick chest fur pressing against her back and hearing Tails' moaning, gasping and light panting right behind her. As the minutes passed, she could feel her orgasm now quickly building, growing closer and closer, and knowing Tails, she was sure he was reaching his limit as well.

Before they could reach their release however, Tails surprised Cosmo once again, this time by leaning forward and moving his hands under Cosmo's knees, against her soft thighs, then quickly pulling her back with him as he leaned back into the seat. In her current position, Cosmo was held in Tails' arms with her legs pulled up against her stomach and chest, his furry arms going under her knees as he held her, pressing her legs against her chest and her arms against her sides. Luckily Cosmo was very flexible thanks to her being a seedrian, so the position did not cause her any discomfort, but it certainly surprised her.

Instead of asking the aroused fox boy however, she decided to wait and see what her foxy lover had in store for her. She didn't have to wait long, as in a matter of moments, Tails continued their love making by moving Cosmo up and down along his cock, lifting her entire body without any help from the seedrian girl. As Cosmo moaned and gasped at the feeling of Tails' thick and long cock moving in and out of her ass in this new and unusual position, she couldn't help but be impressed by Tails' display of strength. Sure, she wasn't heavy at all to begin with, evident by her thin, petite figure and Tails quite often lifts her up in some form or another, but usually she's helping him in some way by either wrapping her arms or legs around him to reduce the weight he needs to lift. Her thoughts couldn't stay focused on this for long however, as the intense pleasure caused by Tails' continuous assault on her tight ass soon clouded her mind again, pushing every other thought out of her mind.

Tails wasn't sure how long he could keep up moving the sweet seedrian in his arms, but as usual, his sexual drive was not about to let him down when it came to pleasuring his beloved Cosmo. And indeed, this occasion turned out to be no different, as in a few more minutes, amidst loud moans, gasps and groans, Tails reached his second orgasm, releasing another impressive load of his thick seed, this time into the sweet seedrian's tight rump. The feeling of being stretched by the entirety of the long, thick, throbbing fox cock and being filled a second time by the hot, thick fox seed, this time in her ass, pushed the seedrian girl over the edge as well, moaning loudly as her pussy and ass tightened and she began squirting more of her warm, sweet nectar out of her messy, cum filled pussy, spraying onto Tails' groin, legs, and even on the cockpit floor.

The young couple relished in the intense pleasures of their release, moaning loudly as, just like not long ago, Tails' throbbing cock erupted thick load after thick load of hot, white creamy fox cum in Cosmo' ever so tight ass, filling it up just as it did with her tight little pussy. Like before however, this all only lasted a few short seconds, their orgasms soon dying down and coming to an end.

When this happened, Tails released his beloved Cosmo, dropping his tired arms next to his torso as he leaned back against his seat in exhaustion. As a result, the equally tired Cosmo's legs dropped down as well, landing between Tails' legs, hanging off of the pilot's seat. She stayed sitting in his lap, his cock still buried deep inside of her as she laid back, her back pressing against Tails' heaving chest and her head tilting to the right side, resting next to Tails' head.

The young couple panted heavily, their second intense round of love making and release leaving them completely spent, but sexually satisfied. They listened to the sounds of the still ongoing storm as it raged on, their breathing on the other hand slowly and gradually calming down.

Once their breathing finally reached a normal pace, it was Tails who first moved, slowly moving his arms and wrapping them around Cosmo's petite waist. Cosmo softly moaned at his gentle, loving touch, softly rubbing her head against his as a sign of her love and affection. Tails began laying soft, gentle kisses along Cosmo's exposed neck and left shoulder, drawing even more soft, happy moans and sighs from the sweet seedrian.

As the young couple continued to silently sit there in the pilot's seat, nude and in a loving embrace, the storm above them finally stopped, the dark storm clouds finally moving away, giving way for the Sun to at long last shine through again. Neither of them noticed however, as they had their eyes closed, both of them having fallen into a peaceful slumber after their long, passionate and exhausting love making.


End file.
